Punctuality
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Short-Story. A rookie recruit tests Levi's patience to the limit for constantly sleeping in and the reason why leads to something never before seen in the Soul Society and reveals that Toushiro ain't the only one who can scream!
**Punctuality**

A rather unusual event just occurred recently within Squad 9. One that tested the patience of the squad captain and the punctuality of a rookie recruit to the limit. It started out as a normal day...

Eren "Captain. Captain Levi, wake up."

It was almost nine in the morning and Levi was still asleep after a long night. In fact both he and Eren were up pretty late last night. But unlike Levi, Eren was young and had youthful energy on his side. Eren got up about two hours ago and was going to wake his captain up. But after seeing Levi so soundly asleep, Eren decided at the last minute to let him sleep in a little since he was aware that Levi sometimes suffers from insomnia. But now it was definitely time to wake up. Levi barely groaned and remained asleep.

Eren: "Captain, sir. (Shakes Levi's shoulder a little) C'mon, get up."

Levi groaned louder and started to stir. Groggily the older soldier woke up and looked at Eren.

Eren: "Time to get up, sir."

Levi: (Laying back down) "Hngg... don't wanna..."

Eren: (With a soft smile) "*Sigh* Please, sir, don't make me get drastic. I really don't wanna hear Vegeta cussing in multiple languages again."

Levi: "Alright, alright..."

Finally Levi was up. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at Eren.

Levi: "What time is it?"

Eren: "Nine a.m. Shuhei's already got the squad doing the morning routine but you know what happens if they don't see the captain by ten."

Levi: "Alright... god..."

Levi got up and was going to get his sheets to change but Eren stopped him.

Eren: (Politely shoving and pushing Levi) "I'll get your sheets, Captain. Just go get ready already! Before Shuhei gets mutinied."

Finally Levi got motivated. While he cleaned up, Eren collected his sheets to wash. After twenty minutes Levi was awake and ready for another day. Eren walked behind him while they went to the main soldier barracks where the soldiers were busy at work cleaning the place for the day. As they did, Levi was flipping through a clipboard of documents while getting updates on various things.

Levi: "Squad supplies restocked?"

Eren: "Came this morning."

Levi: "Maintenance work?"

Eren: "None today."

Levi: "Meetings?"

Eren: "None yet."

Levi: "Cleaning?"

Eren: "Office up to standard, hallways sparkling, sheets and such being cleaned as we speak and rooms should be about done."

Levi: "Good."

Levi then stopped and looked back at Eren.

Levi: "Kurotsuchi?"

Eren: "Hasn't shown up yet."

Levi: "With any luck he's finally got the message that no means no."

Eren: "Highly doubt it."

They finally arrived at the barracks to see the squad hard at work cleaning the place like Levi has demanded every morning from top to bottom. The courtyard was the last place getting cleaned when Shuhei spotted Levi.

Shuhei: "Good morning, Captain!"

The squad instantly stopped, lined up in file, and united said-

Everyone: "Morning, Captain Levi!"

Levi: "At ease."

The whole squad relaxed but stayed in form. Levi began walking down the courtyard inspecting his soldiers when he saw a face he didn't recognize.

Levi: "Who are you?"

Tensay: "Tensay Yamoto, sir."

Levi: "I don't recognize you."

Tensay: "I'm new, sir. I arrived last night."

Levi: "... Oh that's right. We were getting some new recruits last night. (Speaks up) All of the new recruits line up in front of me!"

One by one the newest members lined up before Levi. There were six in total that Levi was expecting. But when looking over the group...

Levi: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5... ... Where's the sixth?"

Eren and Shuhei looked around with much of the squad following suite.

Levi: "We were suppose to get six new recruits. 3 men and 3 women. I only see two women here."

Eren: "All six arrived last night. Maybe she's in her room?"

Shuhei: "I'll go check on her, sir."

While Shuhei went to find the rookie, Eren approached Levi with some need to know information.

Eren: (Whispering) "Captain, I think you should know something. Shuhei and I met these newcomers last night before the squad went to bed. I know which one is missing and she struck me yesterday as someone who might not have a good grasp on... punctuality."

Levi: "Meaning?"

Suddenly there was a scream!

 _?: "AHHH! I SLEPT IN AGAIN!"_

Levi: "Never mind."

A young reddish brown haired woman suddenly came running into the courtyard and lined up with everyone else, overlooking that all of the new arrivals were in front of the captain.

Eren: "Ahem. Jayma Jasiri."

The latecomer looked up at Eren who was standing in front of her.

Jayma: "Oh! Second Lieutenant Eren Yeager! G-Good morning, sir! Sorry I'm late!"

Eren: "Don't apologize to me.-"

Jayma: "Oh thank god!-"

Eren: "Apologize to the Captain."

Jayma looked over and finally noticed the group of her classmates in front of the famous Squad 9 Captain.

Levi: "(Clears his throat while saying "ahem".)"

Jayma: (While getting in place with her classmates) "Oh! C-C-Captain Levi!... Nice to meet you at last, sir! M-My name's Jayma Jasiri, sir! Sorry I'm late, sir, please! I-I didn't mean to sleep in!"

Levi: "Does it happen often?"

Jayma: "Uh no."

Levi's eyes instantly zoomed over to the other rookies who all had expressions that indicated that that was a straight up lie. Levi just stared at her with a raised eyebrow to indicate that he was on to her.

Jayma: "Sorry..."

After taking a deep breath, Levi turned to one of the more experienced women of his squad.

Levi: "You there. From now on I want you to stop by her quarters and make sure she's on time every morning on your way here."

Female Squad Member: "Sir, I will."

Levi then turned back to Jayma.

Levi: "There are only two things I absolutely cannot stand. Filth... and a lack of discipline."

Jayma gulped.

Levi: "Don't. Be. Late. Again."

Jayma: "Y-Yes, sir."

And that was that, for now. The day went on as usual with the new recruits introducing themselves to their new captain. After that it was business as usual. At night the whole squad went to bed. In the morning... the woman Levi had assigned to make sure Jayma was on time knocked at the young woman's door.

Female Squad Member: "Jayma? Are you awake? It's time to get to work, hun."

In a groggy voice, Jayma replied-

Jayma: "I'm up... I'm up..."

Female Squad Member: "Do you need any help?"

Jayma: "No. I'm fine... I'll be there shortly..."

Female Squad Member: "Ok. Don't take long."

The woman left thinking Jayma was up just enough. But Jayma just flopped back down in her bed and went back to sleep. But an hour later...

Jayma: "AHH! I OVERSLEPT!"

Jayma rushed to the courtyard and there was the whole squad waiting for her. And an angry Levi. It was the same the next day.

Jayma: "*Gasp!* I DID IT AGAIN!"

And the next-

Jayma: "GAH! I'M LATE!"

And the next...

Jayma: "NOT AGAIN!"

Every time she was late, Levi got more and more angry. After a week, he took matters into his own hands. That night he forced Jayma into her quarters.

Jayma: "Sir, I'm sorry!"

Levi: "Early to bed, early to rise!"

Jayma: "Y-Yes sir!"

Levi: " **Don't be late**!"

Jayma: "I-I won't, sir! I promise!"

And with that, Levi slammed her sliding door shut and went to be himself. And at ten o'clock in the morning... guess who slept in again and guess who was at her door. Levi, with Eren and somehow the whole squad behind him, slammed the door to Jayma's room open, patience gone and pissed. The soldier took a few steps into the room and angrily gazed down at an out cold Jayma. Levi growled and then stomped his foot so hard into the floor that he actually broke a floorboard while Jayma screamed!

Jayma: "AH! C-Captain Levi! I-"

Levi: "That's it! I've HAD IT! I've been extremely patient with you and have tried to drill some discipline and punctuality into you for the past WEEK! I even forced you to go to bed early like a damn child and yet here you are, sleeping in AGAIN!"

Jayma: "B-B-But, sir! I-It's not my fault, I-I-"

Levi: "No more excuses! It's time I got drastic! If I can't teach you how to be on time, I'll beat it into you!"

Jayma screamed and hid under her covers. When she did, something rolled across the floor and bumped into Levi's boot, stopping right there. The soldier reached down and picked the object up. It was a saké bottle and one he's seen before. Levi was stunned! The reason Jayma's been late this whole time was because she had been drinking every night?!

Levi: "Is this why you've been late this whole time?!"

Jayma: "Y-Yes, sir!"

Levi: "Where'd you get this?!"

Jayma hesitated before speaking a name. The name suddenly pieced it all together. And for the first time ever, that name was bellowed out across the Soul Society by someone else!

Levi: (Can be heard everywhere) " **RAAAANGIIIIKUUUUU!** "

At the Academy-

Mike: (With Erwin and Hange shocked senseless) "Hoooly shit!"

At Squad 5-

Momo: (With Val snickering in the background) "That wasn't Toushiro!"

At Squad 13-

Ukitake: "That was Levi!"

Shunsui: "Well that's new!"

And at Squad 10-

Toushiro: (Laughing himself and with Vegeta on the ground laughing hysterically in the background) "HAH-HAH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Rangiku: "I DON'T KNOW!"

Vegeta: "HAH-HA! I'M ABOUT TO PASS OUT!"

The End


End file.
